


yo taxi

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ghost Version of Uber, M/M, Multi, Noodle Incidents, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: The last thing you need on your report form isanothernoodle incident.





	yo taxi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auxanges](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auxanges/gifts).



> "sollux is an uber driver for supernatural entities and their frenemies and two of them are dating bonus if he powers the uber with psionics siri send prompt"

One thing you could cheerfully live without is the penchant for puns that seems to pervade your Halloweentown-esque world. Seriously. You could live without a service named "Spooker", and you could cheerfully skip over all the retooled major brands that seemed desperate to incorporate as many "themed" words as possible.

What you couldn't live without, however, was that sweet sweet Spooker paycheck. Oh. Sorry. Your bad.

It was spooker, now. Because some ghoul of a manager had decided that lowercase felt more "casual".

 

A potential passenger pops up, and you tap over to the guy—he's got nearly a five star rating, but there are a lot of comments on him. Honestly, if you didn't know KK as well as you did, you would've turned that shit down in a heartbeat. Instead, you smirk, listen to the sweet, sweet hum of your psionics warming up the engine, and head off down the main spirit way to pick a shouty bastard up.

 

When you arrive, you immediately regret it. You signed up for Karkat Vantas. You did not sign up for his sorta boyfriend and your kinda hatecrush Eridan Ampora.

And what's worse is that Karkat knows it, judging by the look he's giving you.

"It's a newish car," you say, feeling a little stupid. From the smirk Ampora's wearing, he's remembering the incident that destroyed your last one.

(at least spooker had reimbursed you for the car, and apologized for allowing goo gremlins to request ordinary transport without heavy warnings.)

"That's great, Sollux, now open the fucking doors, I've already got this jackass on a promise of best behavior."

There's nothing left for it but to let them in and hope it won't end up like the goo gremlins again.

 

The first ten minutes of your trip are quiet. Karkat had all but shoved Ampora into the front seat and taken the back for himself, sprawling out across it like the grumpy dragon that he was. You kept your eyes on the road and the instrumentals on low, trying not to drum against the wheel, as tempting as it might have been. Last thing you wanted was one of these assholes bitching at you about road safety.

Then just before the fifteen minute mark, Ampora clears his throat, and you have to steel yourself for the inevitable round of idiocy you're about to face.

"So, uh," he starts, and you don't manage to avoid snorting.

"Sollux," says Karkat from the backseat. You can nearly feel him glowering at you.

"Sorry, sorry," you say, and Eridan gives a flustered nod, before trying again.

"Uh. How's all this work? I mean, how'd you get a car to work with, uh—"

"My powers, you mean?" He nods again, and you shrug. "There are tons of mechanics out there, the real trick was finding one who was up for this kind of challenge. He's kind of a creepy weirdo, but damn if he doesn't do good work."

There's a pause.

"Do you mean Zahhak?"

"How the fuck do you know Zahhak."

Now he's blushing again, and okay, it's kinda cute. And aggravating. As always. "My family goes to his for repairs, they're the best in the business."

"Oh. Uh. That's. Fair, I guess, and understandable. I mean, I tried out a couple of other places but the work is usually pretty subpar?"

"Where else have you gone?" He almost sounds a little too eager ask, and you have to cover up a snort of amusement—you're pretty sure he's only playing nice for Karkat, but hey, you'll take it if it means your car doesn't get destroyed.

"Depends on what I'm looking for, but I do make most of my shit at home, custom-made things are easier to tailor to my powers." You do not glance over to where Karkat's giving you an approving look, and you don't do your best to keep the conversation flowing whenever Ampora starts to quiet down, and you definitely don't notice the way Eridan—Ampora—works to bring Karkat into the chatter without neglecting you.

 

And you definitely don't give him your number when you drop him off. You didn't do that at all.

**Author's Note:**

> <3333333333


End file.
